Technical Field
This disclosure relates to automatic transmission of vehicle data responsive to a sensed impact.
Description of Related Art
Vehicle on-board diagnostic, or OBD, systems provide access to the status of the various vehicle sub-systems. The amount of diagnostic information available via OBD has expanded vastly since its inception in the early 1980s. Newer OBD implementations use a standardized digital communications port to provide stored data that describes the vehicle as well as its operating status. For example mode “$09” is used to retrieve vehicle information, which includes the VIN (Vehicle Identification Number). This information is essential in describing the vehicle involved in an accident. In addition, this information may be used to automatically look up ownership information and insurance status through DMV computers as well as flag stolen status of a vehicle when such information is provided to a law enforcement computer system.